Backstreets Of Asia
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: **CHAPPIE 3** When the Bladebreakers go to Asia for the tournement they met a girl, but does Kai know her from somewhere? figured out some pairings. PG-13 cuz i felt like it. plz reveiw for me! thx
1. Default Chapter

Do you know how boring it is to not write fan fiction? Well it is, but I decided to start another one. Here goes. This is set just before Blading' in the streets.  
  
I don't own anything.  
BACKSTREETS OF ASIA.  
  
By Galux Phoenix.  
He was on to her. She knew it. Every time she watched them he turned around to see who was spying on them she disappeared. But never the less he knew she was there somewhere.  
  
He knew she was there, but if he told his team they would call him crazy. He was sure someone was watching them because he keep on getting the feeling of eyes staring at him ,but when he turned around to see if they were there they weren't.  
A girl with long with long black hair that spiked at the front before the rest of it was tied in a pony tail wearing black baggy pants, a black sleeveless shirt and a black leather coat.  
  
Sitting on a roof top she watched them look for Kai. She smirked at them thinking 'Just how dumb can you get? I have been sitting here for half an hour!'  
  
"Trinity!'' a voice cut through her thoughts. The girl (Trinity) stood up and glared at the male who interrupted her.  
  
"Why do you have to do that Karl?" he shrugged.  
  
"It's fun." She glared at him and he ignored it. "Oh and Neo wants to talk to you at 7:30 in the alleyway." He turned and leapt off the roof into the darkness.  
  
She looked after him for a few seconds before snapped out of her trance by Tyson yelling.  
  
"Kai!!!" he yelled. "Where is he?" Tyson muttered.  
  
"Be quiet!" Ray hissed at him. "I hear something." Ray walked softly towards the sound.  
  
When they came round the corner Ray spotted a spinning beyblade.  
  
"Look at that!" she turned to where Ray pointed.  
  
A blue beyblade span on the spot a few seconds later a wok flew out of somewhere and landed in front of them.  
  
A figure walked out of the darkness a guy dresses in black Chinese style clothes (you know the pyjamas.)  
  
"Which one of you is called Ray?" the guy spoke.  
  
"I am." Ray stepped forward.  
  
"I challenge you to a bey battle."  
  
"Fine." Ray loaded his launcher while the other guy loaded his beyblade onto the numchuckes around his neck. He began to spin them.  
  
"3.2.1.Let it rip!" Max yelled as the blades flew into the dish.  
  
A.N. you know how the rest goes Ray beats him, I'll start form after Ray beats the guy.  
  
The guy dropped to his knees.  
  
"How did he beat me? And I just got a cool nickname." a sniggering was heard from a roof above them.  
  
A boy jumped down from the roof his green hair covering one of his purple eyes.  
  
"I thought of a new nickname for you how does Mr. Failure sound? Sounds cool to me." He looked up at the group in front of him.  
  
"Come on Kevin give me another chance."  
  
"No, now leave Brucey." the guy on the ground stood up and walked down another alley behind Kevin.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to beat you myself Raymond." He stood up walked out of the shadows to in front of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Ray stood there staring at Kevin with hate in his eyes.  
  
"Are you gong to tell us who this guy is Ray?" Tyson asked looking at Ray.  
  
"Yes Raymond are you going to introduce me to your little friends?"  
  
"Are you still with the White Tigers, Kevin?"  
  
"The White Tigers!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"You've heard of us?"  
  
A snicker was heard from above them.  
  
They stood there stunned looking around to see who was snickering at them.  
  
"Who's there?" Ray looked in the general direction the voice was coming from.  
  
"Kai might tell you." She disappeared into the night before they even got to see her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In an alleyway a boy in his late teens in waiting. Out of the dark a voice spoke.  
  
He was wearing a pair of dark blue cargo pants a red shirt and a long brown coat that had been ripped and torn in several places.  
  
"What do you want Neo?"  
  
"I want to talk." He replied as Trinity stepped out of the shadows to face him, her cold eyes looked him up and down.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The Asian tournament. I want you to find out what teams are competing."  
  
"The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers and a whole lot a amateur teams." She replied.  
  
"'Who are the members of the Bladebreakers?" she sighed and walked into the moonlight. Her eyes looked into the sky for a minute or two. Trinity handed him a photo of the Bladebreakers.  
  
He looked down at it then gasped.  
  
"That's.Kai." He muttered then looked up at her. Trinity nodded grimly at Neo.  
  
She disappeared into the shadows after that leaving Neo to wonder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked silently for a while, not really bothering about where she was going. Trinity stopped in front of a wall looked at the moon then whispered. "Kai."  
  
Trinity walked through a gap in a wall towards a rundown abandoned house. She climbed through a window and landed on the floor silently. She stood up and looked around then sighed.  
  
"Wonder where the others are." She mumbled to herself.  
  
In answer to her question a head looked around a corner a metre or two in front of her.  
  
"Hey guys." She said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hey Trin." They replied.  
  
Trinity walked into the room where the others were. A girl about her age sat on one of the old sofas next to the guy who told her Neo wanted to talk Karl, as well as two slightly younger kids on the floor.  
  
Karl was about 20 with short spiked orange hair, baggy jeans, a red shirt with punk rock on the front and blue eyes.  
  
The girl next to him was called Amanda. Her ¾ pedal pushers and singlet were light blue. Like Trinity she lived on the streets all of them did. She was 14, a year younger than Trin who was 15.  
  
Tom was 12 his blonde hair fell slightly over his green eyes. His red shorts had tears here and there, but his green shirt was in perfect condition hole wise.  
  
Sitting next to him was Fiona. She was wearing a purple tee with bright blue board shorts her brown hair out sitting on her shoulders.  
  
Trinity walked into the kitchen where she started to cook using what things they had: pasta, water and a pot. Trin sighed wishing she could have a family again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai sighed. He hated having to cook for these amateurs. They were just so messy. He placed five plates on the table, he didn't even have to call Tyson was already at the table closely followed by Max.  
  
"Kai while we were looking for you we met this girl." Tyson mumbled almost cautiously.  
  
"So?"  
  
"When we asked her who she was she said to ask you." Tyson cowered into his chair. Kai looked up at him with reflects like lightning.  
  
"What did she look like?" Kai's eyes narrowed at Tyson.  
  
"Um well.." Tyson started.  
  
"Yes?" Kai looked menacingly at Tyson.  
  
"She had black hair and wore all black and we met her in some backstreets where you turned up. That's all we know." Ray finished for Tyson who gladly would have dissolved into a puddle on the floor.  
  
Kai stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving the others behind. He had a feeling he had met her before but where? That was the question he needed to be answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok well I'll leave it there. Tell me if you want me to continue or want something to happen or even want to be in it. Please review. I'll review something of yours if you review this.  
  
Well thx anyway. even if you don't review.  
  
Galux Phoenix  
  
Please press the pretty purple button down there V. 


	2. Memories

Ok well so many people wanted another chapter so I guess I have to deliver!  
  
Ok so if anyone has any problems with this fic you can go and get a life by working somewhere apart from the sewers!!  
  
Kai: I got a problem.  
  
Gp: was I talking to you? No. so get lost!  
  
Kai: You asked I anyone had a problem and I do.  
  
Gp: well then what is it?  
  
Kai: why does everyone make up tragic pasts and stuff about me?  
  
Gp: 1) because you don't have a past, 2) we get bored and feel like it and 3) because we are pathetic anime fans with nothing better to do.  
  
Tyson: what's anime?  
  
**sweat drop**  
  
Gp: Kai can I have my super duper giant indentable frying pan please?  
  
**evil grin spreading over both faces.**  
  
Kai: sure! ** hands over really big frying pan**  
  
Gp :ok while you're here Kai would you please do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Kai: whatever. What the hell do you think she owns?  
  
Gp: good. Now I don't want to keep you waiting! Later peeps! Oh and thanks to Lady Blade Warangel for the frying pan idea and I would love to borrow yours some time!  
My only sent in character:  
  
Name: Fury (no-one knows her real name (Beca) except Trinity and Neo.)  
  
Age:15 Personality: very moody (like me) and hates people getting close to her Appearance: blue eyes, violet hair to her waist, green mini skirt and a white singlet top. (The author didn't tell me this so I'm making it up.) Beyblade: white with green and violet streaks. Bitbeast: a purple and green female fox called Renard, earth type, fast attacks with good defence. Attacks: Earth Cage and Tail Swipe.  
BACKSTREETS OF ASIA.  
  
MEMORIES.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
"FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trinity jumped from roof to roof looking for Fury. When she finally found her Fury was sitting on a roof looking out over the city.  
  
"You called?" Fury's violet hair swayed in the breeze, her white singlet cling to her chest and green skirt finishing above the knee.  
  
"Yeah. I have news on the tournament I thought you might like to hear." Trinity said sitting down next to Fury.  
  
"And that is."  
  
"The competitors apart from the amateur teams and the White Tigers are the Bladebreakers."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's Kai's new team." Caitlin said it with something in her voice, an emotion, this was rare for her because emotions to her were a thing of the past.  
  
"Wow." Was all Fury could get out. "I wonder if her remembers us at all?"  
  
"He probably won't. We are his past and he doesn't know what his past holds. He doesn't have the key to it." Fury's eyes widen. 'Caitlin didn't usually have much to say, and when she did it was usually something harsh or very short. She never uses long metaphors like that!' ran through Fury's mind.  
  
"The abbey get to him huh?" Fury asked cautiously. Trinity nodded grimly as she stared out over the streets of Hong Kong. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked down backstreet after backstreet with no luck at finding anyone.  
  
"I wonder if what they said was true or not? Well I guess I have no choice but to check it out." Kai sighed wondering about the past he couldn't remember.  
  
"Why are you here? And who are you?" a voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"What's it to you?" Kai hissed back.  
  
"This is my turf and we don't like people back here without our knowing. So answer my questions!" the voice was getting aggravated.  
  
"And if I don't?" Kai replied coolly.  
  
"Then I take you to Neo." A figure stepped out of the shadows. Her blue ¾ quarter pedal pushers matched her top perfectly.  
  
"So what's so great about him?"  
  
"He practically owns these backstreets. And would you please answer my questions. A girl don't got all day!"  
  
"Fine. Kai Hiwatari. I'm looking for someone. Happy now?" Amanda's eyes widened as she remembered what Trinity said.  
  
"Very. Now, I'm Amanda. And I know someone wants to talk to you and I think you might want to talk to them too." Amanda grabbed his wrist and navigated their way through several backstreets until they reach a abandoned warehouse. She pushed open the door far enough for both of them to slip through. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How long does it take to search the backstreets Amanda was assigned to?"  
  
Neo asked sitting on a bench against one wall. Trinity shrugged from where she was a few metres away on a different way almost completely hidden in shadows.  
  
"No idea. Why don't you ask her she came in a minute or so ago." Trinity stifled a smirk as Neo sat in wonder.  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"NEO!!!!!!!!!" a female voice rang out through the halls.  
  
"What?!" he replied.  
  
"I found him. Thought you might like to meet him." She panted catching her breath as she walked into the room. Amanda sat down on the floor in one corner.  
  
"Send him in."  
  
" 'HIM' has a name. It's Kai, use it." Kai intervened from where he was leaning against the door frame where no-one saw him.  
  
"I wondered when you'd turn up. Even if you'd turn up." Trinity spoke up.  
  
Kai's eyes flicked over to her moving a few strands of his hair. His eyes widened, but he wouldn't show it. 'I know her from somewhere. But where exactly?'  
  
"Who are you? And why am I here?" his voice was cold and emotionless.  
  
"Trinity. I'm an alley scout, beyblader and second in command of these alley ways. And of course you've met Amanda and this is."  
  
"Neo. Head of the alleys. And there are a few others you need to meet. Amanda get Fury, Karl, Fiona and Tom." Barked Neo.  
  
Kai lent against the wall directly opposite Trinity, waiting for the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How long is this going to take? I have better things to do than wait around for some amateurs to show up." Trinity shot him a glare. 'How dare he.'  
  
"Ok I'm back. I found the others."  
  
"Good. Show them in." Neo ordered. Fury, Fiona, Tom and Karl walked into the room.  
  
"Someone called?" Fury asked getting impatient.  
  
Kai looked up and down at the four people in front of him.  
  
"This the best you can do?" Kai smirked from near the door. "Well anyway I'm outa here. Later." He walked swiftly out of the room.  
  
"Stupid git." Trinity growled before taking after him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked around a few backstreets until he found one to his liking. He launched his beyblade into the centre of the alley. Watching his blade dodge and destroy any obstacles in it's way. His head snapped up as a second blade entered the alley. It was completely black. As black as the night.  
  
"You've changed so much Kai. I wonder if you are even the same person I knew all those years back."  
  
Trinity stepped out of the shadows as her black beyblade went flying back to her hand.  
  
"What do you want now?" his growled. Kai was getting pissed off at these people.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Then start now. I don't have all day to hang out with amateurs." He caught his Dranzer blade and relaunched it as Trinity did the same.  
  
"Fine. You won't remember but we spent our childhood together." Kai looked at her in a questioning way. "We spent much time playing around and just having fun until."  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Your grandfather had other ideas about you. He wanted you to be the perfect beyblader. So you were forced to train and then you became a heartless basted!" Kai raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Is that so? And you are telling me this why?"  
  
"Because you have the right to remember your past. Even if it isn't the prettiest one around." Trinity sat down on the cold hard ground. Kai stood there thinking. His eyes clouded over in thought and memories.  
  
**Flashback.**  
  
"Kai!! Wait up!" a younger Trinity ran through the long grass. As she approached Kai she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being you." She scrambled off him and dusted herself off.  
  
"Grandfather said I wasn't supposed to play with you anymore and we should stop being friends." Chibi Kai muttered, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Why?" little Trinity sat on the ground shocked.  
  
"He said the having friends was a weakness and that I have to be the perfect beyblader."  
  
"Oh. So does that mean that we can't have fun anymore?"  
  
"I think so Trinny." The memory blurred and went completely out of focus.  
  
**End flashback.**  
  
"I remember some of it. And your right you are my past. Some of my past ain't all that bad, Trinny."  
  
She looked up from where she had focused her gaze on her feet. Kai slumped down next to and rested his hand on her's.  
  
"Thanks Kai. Well, I have to get back before Neo kills me, and if I'm right you have a team to met?"  
  
"Yep. I'll see you later, here again tomorrow 9 pm."  
  
"I'll be there!"  
  
They both let replaced face of emotion with ones of cold, before disappearing into the shadows once again.  
  
I'm leaving it there peeps! Kai: you really like to torture me don't you? Yep. It's amusing. Press the button please!!!V!!!V 


	3. Meetings of new

HEY!!!!!!! How are my peeps doing??  
  
Kai: did you have sugar?  
  
Yes. *hangs head in shame.* I hoped you all liked chappie 2. here's number 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think.  
  
I do not own beyblade. And if you think I do then you are really really stupid.  
BACKSTREETS OF ASIA  
  
MEETINGS OF NEW. CHAPER 3. GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
"Where is he?" Trinity looked around the dark alleyway looking for Kai.  
  
"I'm here." Kai entered the alleyway. His blue and slate hair flowing slightly in the gentle breeze.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd turn up." Trinity sat down on a wooden crate next to one wall. While Kai sat down on the one next to her.  
  
"When did you get your bit beast?" Kai asked his mind racing.  
  
"Well you were the one who helped me find her." She turned to look at him his eyes were closed deep in thought.  
  
"I don't remember much. Just you and that god forsaken abbey I was sent to. Tell me what happened, Trin."  
  
Trinity lend back against the wall scanning her brain for the times of old. Kai knew that he had to know about his past. Weather he liked it or not.  
  
"Well when you helped me find my bit-beast Lupae we were both 7." [A.N. yeah yeah I know I used that bitbeast name in my other beyblade fic just keep with me.]  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Come on Kai! I saw something glowing over here yesterday and I want to know what it is!"  
  
A 7 year old Trinity ran through a large park. Towards a tree in the centre of the park.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Kai followed her at a walking pace.  
  
Trinity started to climb the tree as Kai flowed her up.  
  
"It was up here yesterday. Kai look!! I found it!!" Kai climbed faster eager to see what his best friend wanted to show him.  
  
Inside her palm lay a bit chip. On the bit chip was a magnificent black female wolf. The dark eyes of the wolf looking towards the heavens.  
  
"Lupae." Kai muttered.  
  
"What?" Trinity looked at him confused.  
  
"That's what it's called. I read about a while ago. So now like me you have a bit beast!" Both children beamed at each other.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Do you remember now?" Trinity asked almost shyly.  
  
"Just a hint of it. Not much." He replied sadness lacing his voice. "Are you entering the tournament?" Kai's question came out of nowhere.  
  
"Of course. So are the White Tigers, their one of the best in China."  
  
"Ray's old team. I heard they're good. I'll have to keep an eye on them." Kai stood up and brushed the dirt of his pants.  
  
"My team is moving to the tournament facilities tomorrow. I guess I'll see you there."  
  
"Defiantly. Until then, Trinity." He replied as they walked in different directions in shadow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the scream echoed though the halls of the hotel the Bladebreakers were staying at.  
  
Kai smirked at his younger team-mate. He had just poured a bucket of ice cold water over Tyson's face, for the obvious reason.  
  
"What was that for Kai?!?!" Tyson asked water dripping down his face.  
  
"For being you." Kai replied as cool as always.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that one!"  
  
"Whatever." Kai walked out of the room. His backpack slug over one shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity's eyes scanned the scene before her.  
  
'Amateurs. That is all they are. Let me see. Where is he?' In answer to Trinity's question the Bladebreakers walked into the stadium.  
  
"Hello Kai." Neo, Trinity, Fury, Fiona, Tom and Karl came up besides the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hello Neo." Kai's gaze swept over the other team briefly resting on Trinity before going back to Neo.  
  
"Well we have stop hanging around amateurs before our rep gets shot."  
  
"See you when it all counts, Kai." Trinity said before following her team out of the door.  
  
'I'll be there.' Ran through his mind.  
  
"Isn't that the girl from the alleyway?" Ray asked looking at his team captain.  
  
"Well aren't you smart." Kai said sarcastically before heading in another direction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trinity sat besides Neo, Fury, Karl, Fiona and Tom.  
  
"What kind of name is 'The Shadow Bladers'?" one of the Shadow Bladers opponents asked.  
  
"That's our name. You obviously want your blades trashed." Trinity threatened.  
  
"Trin stop intimating the opponents. Well at least not before I get to have fun with them!" Fury commented.  
  
"Fine." Trinity grumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The tournament went by no problem until the semi-finals. The Bladebreakers were going up against the Shadow Bladers.  
  
"They are sooooooooo going down!" said Tyson letting his ego take the better of him.  
  
"Don't get to cocky just yet." Tyson's attention turned to Kai. "They're good. You will struggle to beat them."  
  
"And how do you know this, Sourpants?"  
  
"I have my sources." Kai replied coolly before checking out the list of who was fighting who.  
  
"Ray, your first against Fury. Then Max against Tom and last Tyson your up against Trinity." Kenny stated looking at his laptop.  
  
"Scrap that Chief. Ray against Fury, Tyson you go with Tom and I'll battle Trinity." Kai cut in.  
  
"Why such interest, Kai? Do you like her or something?" Tyson asked mockingly.  
  
"Stay out of what you don't understand, unless you want Dragoon in more pieces that one." Kai replied coldly.  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
"Would bladers please step up to the dish." The voice of DJ Jazzman cut through the conversation.  
  
Ray and Fury stepped up to opposite side of the dish.  
  
"Prepare to go down." Fury sneered.  
  
"Not until Driger has a say about it." He smirked back.  
  
"3. 2. 1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DJ Jazzman yelled as the two teens let their blades loose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well it looks like Kai has a interest in Trinity. **giggle**  
  
Kai: I hate you now.  
  
You always hated me so what's the difference?  
  
Kai: I put this in text.  
  
Oh yeah. Please review!!  
  
VV PRESS IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!VV THAT ONE!!VV 


End file.
